


Ask Me Again Later, Okay?

by Ryenan



Series: Marry Me for My Money (Prompt) [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, assholes in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryenan/pseuds/Ryenan
Summary: Hux is too tired for this.





	

Hux and Kylo are dawdling over breakfast, sipping juice and picking at toast crusts. Phasma is lying on the couch, blonde hair cascading over the arm. It had been a late night for all of them, and Hux’ shoulders are still curled forward like he’s going to roll forward into the table asleep, but then he speaks.

“I love you. Fuck if I know why, but I feel like I love you. I’ll miss you when you’re gone.”

“I’d miss you if you left too. Marry me?”

Phasma laughs wildly from under the magazine she’s draped over her face, and pulls herself upright to stare at them over the back of the couch.

“Jesus shit Mary fuck, Kylo, way to ruin a touching moment with a joke!”

Hux startles, a sluggish, sleepy response, and musters up enough energy for a glare.

“I thought you were asleep. That’s not very nice. Also, Kylo, no.”

Phasma lets out another bark of laughter.

“Ok, well, why not?” His face feels hot, his skin a patchy, flustered red around the scar bisecting his face. He hadn’t really thought before he asked, but wasn’t expecting a flat ‘no’ all the same.

“Ugh. Not until my father is dead and my lawyer is on vacation, I’m not going to commit to anything until we negotiate a pre-nup. You’re heir to what, four different corporations and two trust funds from your grandparents? And the transfer of assets from my father is going to be a nightmare trying to sort out all the wives and mistresses, and I’d rather not plan a wedding while shifting millions of dollars around.”

“So that’s a tentative yes?”

“Ask me again when I wake up. I’m going back to bed.”

 

 


End file.
